


Just Like Mary

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [496]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic where Sam and Dean are domesticated and they have a little girl (2) Well Dean noticed Sam acts a lot like Mary when he cares for their kid. And fluffy details please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Mary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send any to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com through an ask or an anonymous submit.

It had been a few years since Dean and Sam finally decided to settle down. It had been a hard decision, deciding to stop hunting, but both brothers knew that it was for the best.

Now they had a normal life, a safe one, they even had a family now.

Cas would sometimes visit them, but Sam and Dean were done with the hunting life for good.

Dean watched as Sam carried their half asleep daughter, Grace, into the den.

Sam started humming softly, trying to sooth the toddler down the rest of the way. He thought back on the few memories that he had of Mary.

The days that he couldn’t get to sleep so Mary sang to him.

A small smile formed on his face as he watched Sam rock her, kissing her forehead softly when Grace finally fell asleep.

Sam stood up slowly and turned, seeing Dean watching him, and Sam smiled warmly, before carrying Grace upstairs and tucking her into her bed.

When Sam returned downstairs, he found Dean sitting on the couch.

“Hey.” Sam murmured softly, kissing the side of Dean’s head.

“Hey yourself.” Dean replied.

“I’m going to make a small snack for you and me before we hit the sack.”

“I can do that.” Dean said.

Try and stop me.“ Sam grinned, kissing Dean again before walking off.

Dean followed Sam into the kitchen, watching him move around, making a quick snack, and he remembered the snacks that Mary would make for him or for John, and his heart started to melt, emotion swelling in him.

"Sammy…” Dean said, realizing that Sam probably didn’t even realize how many qualities of Mary that he had.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, turning around and seeing the heart warming emotion in Dean’s face. “Dean?”

“You’re so much like Mom. The little things you do….god it’s like I’m a kid again.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, looking down at the things in his hand.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “It brings back good memories, I’ll tell you that.” Dean said.

Sam smiled, and looked up at Dean.

“I’m glad it does. Maybe when Grace is older you can tell her those stories you have of Mom.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “And she can learn stories of her dorky dad growing up.”

“You’re the dork.” Sam scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean grinned, moving over and kissing Sam softly. “I love you Sam.”

“I love you too, Dean. Sam replied, returning the kiss before he went back to the snack.


End file.
